


Devil may cry 5:After the nightmare

by Vitale_Blake



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Gore, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitale_Blake/pseuds/Vitale_Blake
Summary: One-shot set after the events of the game,and prologue to my fanfic of Dmc 6.





	Devil may cry 5:After the nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> so ... I finished dmc 5 and decided to write a fanfic placed after the events of the game since I could not stop thinking about a continuation of the story and decided to share with you.
> 
> This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it = p

_Red Grave city June 15,6:36 pm_

 

**BANG!**

 

The sound of a shot echoed through the city.The shot could have been heard by everyone if it were not because the once-busy Red Grave city streets were now deserted because of the disaster that took the city and his inhabitants for 1 month.Now,throughout the city remained only 2 figures.One of them was a tall young man in his 20s is in a dark blue jacket.The figure was the demon hunter,Nero who had been responsible for the shot.The young hunter then put away his weapon after eliminating the last demon from the horde that appeared in his way.Nero was in conflict with obscure feelings in his mind after all the events that occurred in the last month...perhaps as much as the people who had lost loved ones in the attack of the underworld, afterall he had also lost something...

 

2 irreplaceable people...

 

Shaking his head is diverting his mind from his dark thoughts,Nero turned to watch the demonic tree crumble.The same tree on which he was 2 hours ago, responsible for all this mess.

 

"Guess think that's the end,then."

 

Said the hunter with a smile.Nero reflected on his own words for a moment before being pulled out of his trance by a hork.

"Hey dumbass are you going to be standing like an idiot crying or are you going to come up soon?"

A female voice said pulling him out of her trance The second figure was his business partner Nico.Nero just shook his head at the words of his companion is walked to the van in  with a smile.

 

_The end...._

 

On another plane of existence,2 figures identical to each other, at least in appearance,were crossing blades one against the other relentlessly,the resounding could given by the blades could be heard throughout the inferior world.Paying attention to the intensity of the exchange of blows,both figures did this only as a way to spend time with each other, not intending to kill themselves...no more at least. The figure of red jacket and long hair was thrown a few inches by the man's attack of black clothes is hair combed back after an exchange of blows.As the man in red knelt, the other just smiled, an arrogant and arrogant smile as he always used to give...especially when he defeated his twin.

 

"I think that puts me a point ahead of you,little brother."

 

Said the older twin known as Vergil, in a tone of mockery.

 

"i don't think so bro...don't forget who has eliminated more demons just now." The twin known as Dante who had fallen is now sitting still recovering his breath, answered in his usual joking tone.

 

"It was a draw." Vergil argued

 

"uh uh... I gained you by 1 point."

 

"You stabbed the demon I'd already killed!"

 

"Nope...he was agonizing...you only have yourself to blame" Dante said laughing when his brother made that face he always did saying that he would kill him.

 

Vergil just gave up arguing with his idiot brother.

"You have not changed a thing after all these years..."

 

"What can I say ... and my charm. Girls love it." Dante said bragging"

"Yes ... I bet I do." Vergil replied in a tone of mockery but with a smile on his face.This time however it was a smile of someone who was having fun...enjoying the time with another person,a smile that he did not gave in decades the same then sat down in front of his brother.This did not go unnoticed by Dante who smiled at his brother in response.Even since that damn day that separated his entire family he dreamed of seeing his brother smiling at him like that again.Even when he found out when he was alive or in every other time they met he hoped to spend a minute with his brother without one trying to kill the other.

He had only one person to thank for that, the young hunter in whom he was as proud as if he had his own son,despite to have a different kinship at least in blood.

_"Nero..."_

 

... Do you think he'll be able to deal with all this?"

 

"What?" Dante looked with a look of confusion at his brother's words after being taken from his thoughts.

 

"Nero ... my son ... he went through a lot ... because of me ... I know how he is enduring everything now."

 

"..."

 

Dante watched as Vergil closed his eyes on an expression he had never shown before...guilt.Dante could not blame him, his brother was not exactly the best relative or person in himself, he had already done a lot of bullshit in his relentless quest for power as to open 2 times the portal to the underworld that his own father had fought to seal,costing the lives of many innocents.But the worst of it was what his brother had done in relation to his family...Dante lost count of how many times they fought to take each other's lives,he never knew what happened to his brother's head at that time,after all, he was very focused not to lose his head.But Dante did not even seek the end of his brother,he always wished they could understand each other...especially when he had apparently died...Dante spent years in depression,even if he tried to mask it, everyone who knew him well knew that he was suffering. Dante however knew that his brother's repentance origin was not that.No...the hunter could see in his brother's eyes how he was reflecting from his mistakes...for never being there for Nero when he most needed a father...and when they finally met each other well...was just not the most comforting family reunion to say the least.It was sad for Dante to know that the closest moments he spent with his son were when he was not himself.

 

"Oh brother...I swear if it was not for the hit's you gave me right now,i would think you were sick or something."

 

"Forget it ... it was foolish to say that to you." Said Vergil snorting at his brother's idiocy.

 

"Come on man,don't be like that. I'm sure the boy is doing well on top,you should know he's strong,especially after the beating he gave you." Dante said with his usual humor and mocking with the face of his brother.

 

Vergil would have yelled at Dante now or stabbed him with his Yamato but h didn't...he knew his brother was just trying to make him feel better.If was before,Vergil would coldly say that he did not need his words,but then,after all these years the,older twin felt that he was beginning to understand his brother better...why he was so attached to his human side...the side he despised before.That was one more thing he would thank his son,though he never admit it.

 

"Your son is a strong person,stronger than even you and i,he has managed to do what we have not been able to...reunite our family."

 

Vergil was surprised by what Dante was talking,not only because he was not talking with his usual asshole attitude,but how deeply he cared for him,despite everything he'd done in the past.Vergil stared for a moment at the roots of the tree which he had cut with the help of his brother moments before,and reflected on his words.

 

"Dante..."

 

Before he could say anything however,some demons appeared around the two brothers surrounding them...or so they thought.

 

"Okay, I think we'll leave the emotional chat for later." Dante stood up with a smile,his sword of same name resting on his shoulder. "Ready for another round, bro?"

 

Vergil did not answer,only stood up again,with his hand in his faithful katana. "It will be a pleasure to defeat you again." With this,the two brothers set out on top of the surrounding horde of demons,annihilating them all in a few moments.

 

_Flashforward:5 years later._

 

The city of Red Grave had finally been completely rebuilt and the normal days had turned to him and his citizens.Due to the incident with devils 5 years ago all over the place,even being transmitted to the whole world,the government decided to creat a specialized organ to hunt and extermination of these beings.Many people have offered themselves,and many more were summoned including Trish is Lady,but they refuse,opting to remain in the Devil may cry agency in the absence of Dante.Nero and Nico were 2 of the main individuals summoned after the report of a soldier of the army on their existence.Nero accepted after much insistence of Kyrie,because she affirmed that,with this he could help many other people, and the salary was tempting,they really needed after all.Both ended up accepting in the end,since Nico could not let that golden opportunity go by according to her words.Although both continued their business in the agency van when they had no mission given to the government,Nero felt that Dante would do that after all.

 

In one of the city center,a golden statue was built in honor of the responsible for containing the demonic invasion of 5 years ago,like the statue of the legendary black knight Sparda before.The statue consisted of a perfect replica of the images of the 3 hunters:Nero in the middle with Dante in theleft and mysterious V to the right.This was one of Nero's demands when he accepted the work of the government, since they only wanted for a statue with him.Nero felt that Dante deserved more than anyone a statue in the city for all the times he protected not only the city,but the whole world. Nero also felt that V deserved recognition despite everything...he helped them to defeat Urizen after all and contain the invasion...even if everything was by his own goals at the end of the day,andhis "true" version had begun all this to begin with.

 

The young hunter now in his thirties was watching the statue sitting on a bench in the square she was placed smiling at it.He could imagine Dante complaining about not being in the middle giving the leading role he deserved,and V telling some of his weird poems while looked the statue.Nero really missed that egocentric guy...maybe more than his true form.Nero felt that despite being a little time the duo had formed a friendship...similar to what he did with Credo,but not really once that his brother was very strict while V...

 

was different to say the least.

 

Nero snorted at the thought.He missed the human part of his father more than his father himself...Well,he could not really blame himself,like,he always hated his parents for abandoning him for whatever reason they had,he suffered a lot because of it...if he did not have by Credo and Kyrie he'd be alone all his life.And when he finally met his father,he discovers that he was the one doing this whole shit...this without counting what he did with his right arm...besides he did not seem to know about him at all...and in the end he had to prevent it is his uncle to kill themselves!

 

But even...Nero did not know too what Vergil had gone through,Dante never really talked about his past or his family.He could have gone through what Nero did or worse...he seemed to have no one for him when he needed it...Nero thought for a moment that he was not for the people close to him,maybe he would end up like his father.He grumbled is soon got up from his place.Thera was nothing to think about it now...he and Dante have gone now.Forever?Who knows.. what he knew was that now he had to keep on protecting the world they both trusted him.Ignoring the glances that everyone gave him,the hunter stumbled to meet Nico to return home.He just hoped he was not doing something crazy with Trish and Lady in his uncle's old office.

 

_Somewhere in the city..._

 

_Away from everything..._

 

In the middle of the forest...a special metal cane was on the ground broken in half.With its owner now gone,it became unusable.Now it was only a piece of metal broken in half. No one would believe it if they said that this cane was responsible for the death of many Devils. The silence of the forest was taken away however when the cane was lifted by a sort of purple energy is and was reconstituted.Following the same process,a purple energy sphere emerged,and soon took the form of a man with tattoos all over his body,black hair and pale skin.

 

**V was back.**

 

The man took a few minutes trying to catch his breath on the floor,before visualizing his cane,which he use to stand and lean against a nearby tree.

 

 _"What's the meaning of this?"_ He thought,looking at his hand.Was he not just a part of Vergil that had been reconstituted?So why was he here?

 

Questions flooded V's head but he logically had no answer for any of them.V felt that for some reason he was no longer feeling weak over the minutes...it was as if...this new body was only for him to exist separately.

 

The man then, felt his tattoos flutter in his body. _Could be...?"_ He thought.Testing his theory,V tried to summon his familiars.Griffon and Shadow...and in a blink they were Griffon leaning on his shoulder and Shadow by his side.

 

"So this his how it is..."

 

"Hey,hey why all the gloomy shakespare?You act like you've never have seen us." Griffon replied,his tone as Dante as ever.

 

"I don't think it was me who was shaking for leaving the cage Griffon." V smiled mockingly.

 

"Humf...you look great to someone who was dead a little while ago."

 

Ignoring his companion's comment,V locked into the pocket of his jacket to pick up his beloved book...but he soon realized he was gone.

 

"But what-"

 

Before he could ask, he remembered something.

 

_"I will not lose next time.hold on to that until then."_

 

V had a vision of when he was Vergil...he handed his book to his son and left for the underworld with Dante...after that all the memories were confused.

 

"I see..."

 

"Hey, what's the problem?Remember something in that empty head of yours?"

 

"Well it seems like we have a place to start at least,I need to recover something and...it seems like family reunion is going to be sooner than expected."

 

V then began to walk with his relatives, looking up at the sky, in order to find someone close to him...his son.

 

_"See the world in grain of sand and the sky in a wild flower,sustain the infinite in the palm of the hand and eternity in an hour.Auguries of Innocence."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and ... this is it.
> 
> I hope you like it. I will soon post my fanfic of dmc 6
> 
> ps:sorry for bad english...it's not my first language.


End file.
